This Place
by giruveganus
Summary: "A promise, a blue moon and a rusty old Ferris wheel. I'll never forget what happened under that blue moon", eh, Seto?


**This Place**

**Summary**: "A promise, a blue moon and a rusty old Ferris wheel. I'll never forget what happened under that blue moon", eh, Seto?

**Pairing**: It's obvious, but it's Crow x Seto. Pre-dam. I don't own Fragile Dreams! If I did, Crow would've done a lot more than just give Seto a wee peck ^.^ Just sayin'.

**Warnings**: It's **yaoi**, yo. It may be slightly fluffy. Usually, I no write fluff (I like sweet moments every once in a while :D), but it may come out…TT^TT. But! It's ok, 'cause this was supposed to be slightly fluffy… medium fluff. Lemon? Why don't you take another look at the rating? :P I apologize in advance for any OOCness! ** The hintity-hint-hint is in the "else"!**

* * *

><p>It was quickly growing dark as Seto made his way out of the old hotel. He'd already made it in the dusty, ruined building when he realized he hadn't given Crow anything as a gift of their meeting. Seto fought off the last of the kankurenbo ghosts before finally walking out into the evening air.<p>

It had been quiet, eerily so, since he'd lost PF in the underground mall. Well, there were no people to make noise either. No PF. No Crow… Seto ran down the over-grown road at top speed. He reached the door to the amusement park and wrapped his hand around the doorknob.

He didn't have anything to give. Except for maybe the lone small piece of candy in his bag and an old lunch. Seto pulled the door open. Staring up at the blue crescent moon in the sky and the large Ferris wheel stuck in motion, Seto yelled out for his friend. He hoped Crow hadn't gotten so far away.

He was going to stop and turn back when he heard a sarcastic laugh behind him, towards the Ferris wheel. He turned around but there was no one there. Instead there was a message for him written on the metal sign in black ink.

_Back already? _

_Did you miss me that much? Then listen up!_

"Listen…?" Seto backed up from the message, trying to think about what Crow could mean by that. He was just relieved to know that Crow was here, in fact.

"Over here!" Crow's voice. It was coming from behind him. Seto turned around, flashlight ready. There was nothing there but a decaying ticket booth.

"Tally ho!"

Crow's voice was still behind him. This time Seto swung his flashlight, but was not intending to hit Crow. Just to temporarily blind him.

"Ack! What're you trying to do? Blind me?"

Seto laughed and turned around. He flicked off his flashlight. "There you are!"

"Yeah… what is it that you want?" Crow asked, his feline green eyes flashing. "Huh?"

"I didn't give you anything." Seto blurted out. A light blush spread on his cheeks. "I mean, you gave me the ring… and I didn't give you anything… as a gift of friendship…"

"Hmm…" Crow seemed like he was pondering all types of ideas. He was walking around in small circles in front of the fountain with the amusement park's mascot, Pokey, standing on top. "Give me something that only you can give. It has to be special. Like that shiny ring."

"Special?" Seto thought for a bit. He'd really just left without thinking of what to give Crow. "Do you want this old lunch? Or a piece of candy?"

Crow gave him a doubtful look. "Oh yeah, that's _real_ special. While you're at it, I'd like one rotten cup of coffee and one stale doughnut." His tone was so sardonic that it stung.

Seto looked away. "I don't have anything else, okay?"

"Mm. I read somewhere a long time ago that the greatest thing you can give is yourself." Crow sat down on the edge of the broken fountain.

Seto cast his eyes on the ground shuffling his feet nervously. "Even… even if I wanted to give you… a little piece of myself… h-how would I do that? I just can't cut off a piece of my body."

There were a few moments of silence. Seto stared down at his feet. Crow broke it first.

"I wouldn't want a piece of you as you are now. You need a bath." He said simply. He wasn't being rude; it was just a fact.

"A bath?" Seto blinked. Well, his hands _were_ dirty. "_Here_?"

"Just use the pond. I still have a bar of soap." Crow stood up. "Give me a piece of yourself when you're clean." He started to wak towards the pond, only to find when he was halfway there that Seto wasn't following him. "_Come on_. Don't turn slow on me now."

Seto was blushing, so he slapped his face to try to get the heat to go away. "B-but doesn't that mean… I… ha-have to take off my clothes?"

"Well _duh_." Crow said with an exasperated shrug.

Seto turned it over in his mind. He took a step forward.

"No one else is here but me." Crow pointed out. "No one's gonna see you."

With that, Seto gave in and followed Crow the rest of the way.

"It's cold!" Seto said, quickly taking his finger out of the water.

Crow scoffed. "Intimidated by the temperature? You'll never survive like that! Stop being a baby and get in there!"

Seto folded his arms and hugged his bare body, trying to lock in what little body heat he had. It was only because he couldn't remember the last time he'd actually had a bath that he was going to take one now. He put one foot in the dark water, taking a moment to recover from the shock of cold that ran up his leg. He felt nothing but the soft furry feeling of algae brushing against him in the pond, so at least that was good. He stepped in and stood in the water that brushed against his navel, his back to Crow. "Th-there." Seto said, teeth chattering. "H-ha-hand me th-the s-soap." He held out one pale hand.

There was nothing for several seconds. Seto was about to swing around when he felt a dry quarter-bar of soap hit his palm.

"Don't blame me for how it smells." Crow was sitting in front of him along the edge of the pond, his back to Seto.

Seto lifted the soap to his nose and took a deep whiff of it. He expected it to stink, but it didn't. It smelled like… something he couldn't exactly place, a floral scent like hyacinth, lavender… roses? Seto didn't know many flowers, but the smell of the soap was like a godsend compared to the "lovely" scents wafting through this decaying world. He smoothed the bar over his arms. Next, he smoothed it over his collarbone. His skin was prickling because of the low temperature, and a certain two spots on his chest were burning and hard. Seto was gingerly smoothing the now-slippery bar of soap over his chest when he noticed that Crow was casting a sidelong glance his way. His face was mostly hidden by his hat, and if Seto hadn't seen the glint of green under that cap, he wouldn't have noticed in the first place.

"Why are you watching me?" Seto asked, pausing in mid-motion as he was about to rub the soap over his stomach.

"I'm wondering about which part of you I want." Crow's voice held an edge that Seto didn't like.

"I'll let you know when I decide." Seto said. He cupped water in his hands and splashed some on himself, recoiling from the cold. He slowly cupped another handful of water, trembling. He was sniffling by now, and wanted to get out, but didn't want to put on his jacket with soap still on his skin. "So cold…" He mumbled to himself.

Crow was behind him before Seto even had a chance to notice. In fact, Seto didn't even notice until Crow spoke right into his ear. "Why are you humans always so sensitive to temperature?"

Seto jumped about a mile high, stumbled forward and spun around to face the other boy. "D-don't sneak up on me!"

Crow rolled his eyes. "You'd think I was gonna eat the kid or something." He said under his breath, sighing. He looked Seto directly in the eye. "I was just gonna offer to keep you warm."

Seto stared at him suspiciously. He stepped back away from Crow.

"Hey! Haven't we been around each other long enough that you should _know_ that I won't hurt you? Jeez! You'd think I threatened you." He moved so quickly that Seto didn't see where he was.

"Now don't struggle." Crow said against Seto's ear. He wrapped his arms securely around Seto's waist so that the shorter boy wouldn't get away from him that easily.

"Hey!" Seto yelled in protest, pushing against Crow. He had to admit the warmth was very welcome, but the closeness was causing a whole other kind of heat pool in the pit of his stomach and lower regions. "Let go of me!"

"Do you wanna get sick?" Crow snapped, holding Seto firmly in place. "If you hadn't been shivering and everything then I wouldn't be doing this, alright?" His voice turned softer. "Now just relax and continue."

Seto swallowed. His heart was beating so hard in his ears he thought his ears were going to bleed. He leaned heavily against Crow to maintain his footing as he lifted his leg halfway out the dark water. Crow stumbled back just a little from the weight, but he quickly regained his balance.

The soap was barely anything by the time Seto finished scrubbing his other leg. He was finally finished with his bath, though he didn't have anything to dry off with. "I'm done." He said. When Crow didn't move or say anything, Seto nudged the other boy with his elbow.

"Hunh?" Crow started, lifting his head up from Seto's shoulder. His voice was drowsy. "Oh… oh yeah!" He let Seto go, yawning and stretching. "Ah… I needed that…"

Seto instantly missed the warmth, but it's not like he would ask for it. He quickly got out of the pond, shivering once more, sniffling like he had a cold. He spotted his clothes on the ground nearby and crouched down to unfold them. Seto had quickly unfolded his jacket when Crow grabbed him by his wrists and held him down.

"Crow, what the heck-"

"I've decided what part of your body I want." Crow said with a vicious grin. He didn't let go.

"I told you I would choose for you." Seto said turning his face to the side. He stared into the darkness of the flora surrounding this part of the park, at the looming Ferris wheel in the distance, of the even further blue crescent moon… "_Get off me!_"

A playful smirk replaced the smile that was on Crow's face a few seconds ago. "How're you gonna get me off, little human?"

"If I say 'please'-"

"Huuuuuuh? I don't hear you."

Anger burned through Seto, causing a flush of red to spread over his face. He struggled to be free of Crow's bonds. "**Crow!** Let me-"

"Was that a mouse?"

Seto sighed and tilted his head up, brushing his lips against Crow's. He pulled away, his previous blush returning.

"I barely felt anything." Crow said.

Seto lifted his head again and pressed his lips once more to Crow's. He was going to pull away when Crow deepened the kiss. Seto couldn't help his heavy breathing. He felt anxious and hot, though he didn't know why. Still, he pushed against Crow, who ignored him and instead pulled back a little, so he could stare down into Seto's violet eyes.

Crow didn't say anything, but his eyes were burning a hole right through the boy underneath him.

"W-what?" Seto was unnerved by that unblinking green stare.

Crow leant back in, but this time his lips were against Seto's neck. "I told you I figured out what I want." His voice was oddly soft. "I promise I'll make you feel good."

Seto's heart beat was resounding in his ears. "…wh-what're… you… going to do? What're you… talking about?" His voice was quiet, slightly breathless and timid. "C-Crow."

"Seto." Crow said, pulling back again. "Just follow along with me."

Seto nodded. It's not like he knew where this was headed, per say. He'd never been taught "this" (whatever _this_ was) by the old man.

"Alright then." Crow was back down on him again, his mouth on Seto's in a rough kiss. But it was different. Crow slid his tongue into Seto's mouth when he got the chance. Seto started to breathe unevenly like he'd never been kissed before, when he clearly had. Crow's hands were everywhere- gliding over Seto's neck, his chest, his stomach, his thighs…

Seto broke away from the kiss, gasping. Crow's hands were in between his legs, touching his inner thighs, then smoothing along his member. Seto moaned loudly, covering his face with his arm, hiding his face from Crow. A deep blush had spread over his cheeks. He was breathing so heavily he thought he was going to start hyperventilating.

"This part of you is so hot." Crow said with a snicker. He fingered Seto's member once more, earning more moans. "You don't feel cold anymore, do you?" He leaned in further. "Do you?" He tightened his grip on Seto and rubbed harder.

"N-no…!" Seto cried breathlessly.

Crow smiled sadistically. "You want a relief, huh?" He pinched a certain spot on Seto's chest. "Do you, Seto?"

Pleasure was running through him as if his veins were filled with it. He heard Crow's question and tried hard to focus on the green eyes hovering over him. A shaky, panting "yes" was the answer to Crow's question.

Crow's smile grew brighter. "Then don't mind if I give it to you." He let go of Seto's member; the brown-haired boy let out a relieved sigh. Crow took off his gloves and jacket and tossed them to the ground. He seemed to know what he was doing.

"Wh-what are getting ready to do?" Seto asked now that he'd gotten his breathing under some type of control. He removed his arm from his face.

"We're gonna have sex." Crow said quite bluntly. "Are you afraid or something?" He placed two fingers on Seto's bottom lip. "Make these wet for me."

Seto looked at Crow quizzically for a few moments. Crow just stared back at him expectantly. Seto tentatively took Crow's fingers into his mouth. He managed to hold Crow's amused stare, though it caused a deep blush to spread across his face. Crow took out his fingers after a couple of minutes.

"No…" Seto answered Crow's earlier question. It was a lie; as he said that, his body was trembling. "What's… that anyway?" It was an innocent question; he honestly didn't know.

"You'll see. This is the _special gift_ I wanted from you." Crow said with a slight smile. He reached down and started tracing patterns on Seto's abdomen.

Seto moaned slightly at the soft touches. He was about to say something when he felt Crow's finger slide down further, brush against his inner thigh and right into him. He jerked hard and gripped his jacket that was lying underneath him. It was definitely a foreign sensation. His breathing started to quicken.

"Hang on." Crow said reassuringly. He inserted a second finger, then a third. A jolt went through Seto, and soon enough the brown-haired teen was moaning. It felt strange, but good. An unbearable heat was pooling somewhere deep inside of him.

Crow positioned himself. It wasn't like he'd done it before; he hadn't. He'd just seen enough in books, that's all.

Seto let out a barely audible squeak when Crow took his fingers out and replaced them with something else, something larger. "C-Crow." Seto twitched, gasping from the pain. "I-it hu… hurts…"

"It's okay. Almost…" Crow said, his voice gruff. Once he was fully in, he remained still so they both could get used to the new sensations rippling through their bodies. "I'm going to move." Crow let out a slow breath. "Seto."

"Y-yeah." Seto swallowed, taking several deep breaths. He reached up and grabbed onto Crow's arm. There were tears in his eyes. He felt Crow start to move slowly. "Ah…"

"...ngh. You're so hot… inside…" He started to move faster. He brushed against a bundle of nerves inside Seto, and felt the other boy's hips buck. Seto moaned loudly, grabbing at Crow's back, his fingers digging into the skin. Crow smirked. "Looks like I hit your golden spot, Seto."

Seto had barely comprehended what Crow had said. He was gasping, moaning in tune to Crow's thrusts, and everything was happening too fast. He felt something building up inside, and was getting closer and closer to release. Crow leaned down and kissed Seto again. He was still moving, and only a few moments later Seto felt his release come rushing out of him and splattering against Crow's shirt. He broke away from the kiss. _"Ah…ahn…"_ It felt like he could hardly catch a breath.

Crow leaned back, sitting right up. He reached down and touched the sticky white substance on his shirt. He looked back down at Seto, his green eyes seeming to glow. "See? I told you I would make you feel good." He said with an arrogant smirk, licking his sticky fingers, not once breaking eye contact. It was an erotic sight, and the dark blush returned to Seto's face.

Seto was still breathing heavily. Crow had already pulled out, and for that Seto was very grateful. "Yo-you kept… your…p-promise…" He said, panting slightly.

"And I got my present, thank you." Crow gave Seto another kiss. "Now, let's get cleaned up."

Seto shivered at the thought of the cold water. "…again?" The heat was quickly fading from his body, and his breathing was returning back to normal. He sat up, and there was a pang in his backside. "Ow!"

"Well, yeah!" Crow was already on his feet. He gestured to the front of his shirt. "You don't expect me to walk around like _this_, do you?"

"No one's going to see you." Seto said with a smile, rubbing his back.

"No one else but you." Crow answered. He offered a hand to Seto, his smile warm. "Come on, I'll keep you warm."

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of it! I finally finished! R&amp;R? Reviews are much appreciated! That is, if anyone knows this game…<strong>

**What I'm about to say is a spoiler, so please ignore this last part. **

**Hell yah! Android sex! That is all.**


End file.
